grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Sanji Raju
Dr. Deirdre Hampton, co-worker |status = Deceased |cod = Killed by Victor Shelley's son |job = Scientist, Professor of Genetic Medicine |season6 = X }} Dr. Sanji Raju was a scientist who appeared in . He was one of the founders of the College of Biochemistry at Meriwether University. He believed that human advancement began in the genes and that only by unlocking human potential at the microscopic level could people achieve their potential at a macro level. As part of the College of Biochemistry at the university, the research team of Dr.'s Raju, Victor Shelley, Julian Levy, and Deirdre Hampton were at the forefront of cutting-edge medical research that had the potential to change the lives of millions awaiting transplants. Raju and the research team were looking into morphogenic processes in relation to phenotypic plasticity and its great potential for tissue regeneration. Regarding transplants, he believed that within the next decade, every part of the human body would be able to be transplanted. His knowledge and experience came into play in a way he'd never expected, however, when Dr. Shelley was in a car accident that claimed the life of his son, Patrick. Raju and the research team decided to help Shelly try to bring his son back to life with the aid of transplanted limbs, though the research team did not think it would actually work. When their efforts actually did work, Raju had to act fast, as the research team was unaware they'd transplanted Wesen limbs, turning Patrick into a violent, monstrous creature. Raju subdued Patrick by injecting him with a tranquilizer-type of liquid, and the team then urged Shelley to kill his creation, horrified with what they'd witnessed. The research team then disassociated themselves from Dr. Shelley, regretting that they'd ever helped him. Appearances Dr. Raju got a call late at night from Deirdre Hampton, who was still working in the biochemistry lab. She told him that Dr. Shelley had come to the lab again, and Raju calmed her down and told her that there was nothing Shelley could to do them without ruining his own career. He acknowledged that they'd made a mistake they'd have to live with but told her that, eventually, Shelley would have to stop trying to bring his son back, as he couldn't do it without them. He then told her to go home. Hank called Raju sometime after the discovery of Dr. Hampton's body, who was killed at the lab soon after her phone call, and informed him what happened. He and Wu then came to Dr. Raju's home to speak to him further. Raju was mournful over what had happened and praised Dr. Hampton's talents as a scientist. He told the detectives about how he talked to her the night before, but he lied when they asked what they had spoken about, saying it was merely about research they were working on. He said that she would have said something to him if she were worried about her safety. When Hank asked where Raju was during and after the phone call, he told them he was at his home the whole night; however, Raju started getting uneasy with the line of questioning and told the detectives he had nothing to do with her death. Hank told them they had to ask where he was, and Raju collected himself and said he understood. With no further questions to ask, Hank and Wu left. Later, back at Raju's office at the university, Raju and Julian Levy began shredding documents and destroying all the files they had that contained records of what they had done to bring back Shelley's son. Levy wondered why Shelley would go see Dr. Hampton, and Raju asked Levy if Shelly had been hounding him as well. Levy indicated that Shelley had been calling him but that he was ignoring those calls. Levy asked Raju what they would do about Dr. Hampton's files and the copy of the video she had that they'd taken of them bringing back Shelley's son, and Raju said they'd destroy her files as soon as they were done destroying Raju's, and he instructed Levy to destroy his copy of the video as well. They both then wondered about the last copy of the video that Shelley had, with Raju having doubts that Shelley would be willing to destroy it, but Levy replied that they'd leave him no choice. Raju then asked Levy if he thought Shelley could have killed Hampton, but Levy, in answering that Shelley couldn't have done so in his current impaired condition from the car accident, realized that Shelley's son must have done it and that Shelley had lied to them about killing him the night they brought him back. Raju stated that they should have killed Patrick themselves, and Dr. Levy then left as Raju continued to destroy files, coming across a thumb drive that had a copy of the video on it. Soon after, however, Patrick entered Raju's office, much to Raju's horror, and killed him. Images 608-Frankenstein Experiment.jpg 608-Frankenstein Experiment.gif Category:Deceased Characters Category:Murder Victims